Overachiever
by Hula
Summary: Blaine is a succesful senior in high school and Kurt is a teacher who failed at life. But Kurt and Blaine are meant to be right? So Kurt being Blaine's history teacher should not change anything to their destiny. Teacher!Kurt & Student!Blaine


**Hello guys :) so this is my take on the Teacher!Kurt and Student!Blaine verse. So, well there is nothing much to say so enjoy!**

* * *

''And, as head of the Cheerios and the Glee club, who are both nationals champs thank you very much, it only makes sense for me to be Senior class president!'' Blaine exclaimed, putting his hands together in excitement.

Tina, on her part, seemed concerned and suddenly stopped walking to try and reason her friend.

''Blaine, you're in almost all of the clubs and you are even the lead in the play this year, if you take the responsibility of being class president, at least, accept my help! You can't do this on your own now, it's too much.''

While seeming perfectly put together, Blaine was profoundly offended and took what the Asian girl told him as a challenge. ''You know what, I will prove you wrong because I am going to Figgins' office right to apply and you know very well that I will win the election Tina Cohen-Chang!''

A smile plastered on his face, he power-walked away from Tina to the principal's office as everyone made place for him to pass. Blaine was the one who led the glee club, the Cheerios and the Titans to victory last year and was loved and respected by everyone in the school. He was every teacher's pet and anyone who had the slightest interest in men's crush. This year, he will make sure to keep his very high status by winning the election and no one will stop him, not even Tina! So he entered in the office, politely mouthing 'Hello' to Sheryl, Figgins' secretary, and opened the last door to the principal, without knocking.

''I want to be president!'' he declared, not even bothering to say hi. Being an overachiever also meant he had no time to spare.

''Hello Blaine Anderson. Of course, I will write your name down on the list and…''

He had heard enough and had to go to his history class ''Thanks!'' so he walked away.

''Goodbye Blaine Anderson.'' Figgins said with his thick Indian accent.

This year was going to be the greatest of all! Blaine promised himself to make his time as president at McKinley historical; starting by repainting the school because those colors were totally not in season and mismatched his clothes. But for that to happen, he had to keep his grades on top so that the teachers would still be on his side. It's with the most charming smile that he entered his first history class of the year to sweep his teacher off his feet.

Kurt Hummel never wanted to become a teacher. He wanted to be a star, to sing and dance. But it obviously didn't work out so he opened the easy door; teach the subject he was the best at in high school. He went back to college in Ohio because staying in New York hurt way too much.

He now had a nice apartment close to his father's house and a history class to teach. A class of seniors. Seniors are the worst; they show up late or not at all, give in their papers late, talk back and think they know better than the teacher. So Kurt took a deep breathe in, because in only ten minutes (add fifteen more for the late ones), his students will show up and he needs to look at least, a bit put together for his own sake.

A student walked in, not saying anything, put his things on a desk, sat down and stared at the ceiling.

''Kid, class doesn't start until ten minutes. Are you sure you are at the right place?'' Kurt asked, confused as to why a student would show up so early to class.

''I don't know.'' The teenager replied, still looking up.

''Well, could you tell me your name so I can see if you're in my class?''

''I'm stoner Brett.''

''You're what?'' The teacher exclaimed.

''He is Brett. Brett, you are supposed to be in English in three minutes, you should go unless you want to be late again this week.''

Kurt took his eyes off the drugged up kid to look at who entered the room. A boy wearing a sweater vest and way too much hair gel was standing there, with the biggest smile on his face as he walked towards him.

''I'm Blaine and I'm in your class this year! Nice to meet you mister Hummel.''

The smile not leaving his face, Blaine lifted his hand up for Kurt to shake. And Kurt did.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Have I made any writing mistakes? How can I improve? Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
